Computed numerically controlled (CNC) machines are frequently used to manufacture items that require machining processes to be used. In order to maximize CNC machining productivity, fixtures may be employed to align each part with the machine table. A fixture allows parts with different locating and clamping arrangements to be machined at the same machine table. When the fixture is installed on the table, it is possible that the fixture will not be perfectly aligned with the table, due to debris or other locating errors. To prevent the installation errors from compromising machined part quality, the flexible fixture must be aligned within a predetermined tolerance to the CNC machine. Several methods for minimizing the fixtures errors to the CNC machine are currently used. However, each method requires the effort of skilled maintenance personnel to perform precise calculations and complex procedures. Therefore, alignment of the flexible fixture using these methods requires several hours of machine downtime.